Especially Friends
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Menjelang Tahun Baru, Marauders malah berantem! Woops! Akankah mereka berbaikan? Lagian, berantemnya kayak apa, ya? Hehe. ONESHOT. Crossover sama Harlem Beat lagi . R&R, ya!


**A/N : **Yay!! Coolkid and her twisted mind kembali lagi! Lagi-lagi gue mo memasukkan karakter HP (lebih tepatnya Marauders) ke dalam Harlem Beat! Hahaha!!

**Remus : **Asal gue gak dibikin matre kayak yang kemaren… (kesel)

**Sirius : **Terus gue dibikin jahat gitu. Mana mungkin gue sejahat itu sampe nawarin kerjaan aneh bin ajaib macem dewa gitu ke Remus?!

**James : **Kok, gue kedengerannya desperate dan tolol banget gitu, ya??

**Peter : **Gak lebih tolol dari gue, kok, James. Sumpah, gue kedengeran tolol banget-bangetan di cerita yang kemaren… Sedih, deh…

Aaah…!! Banyak cing-cong lo semua! Tenang, Rem! Kali ini, tokoh utamanya bukan elo, kok! Sekarang gue mo ngasih kesempatan buat Peter buat jadi tokoh utamanya!

**Peter : **(seneng) Yang bener??

Bener, dong! Makanya, sekarang gue mo disclaimer dulu biar ceritanya cepet kelar. Eneg gue bikin cerita lo!

**Disclaimer : **Tempat dan karakter berhubungan dengan HP, jadi punyanya JK Rowling. Plot berhubungan sama HB, jadi punyanya Nishiyama Yuriko.

**Warning : **... krik-krik-krik (suara jangkrik)... gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hehe. Tenang. Yang ini gak OOC, kok. I wish…

* * *

(diambil dari Harlem Beat nomer 28 St. 237 : 'Especially Friends' dimana Scratch berantem)

**Cast : **

Naruse: Peter

Sawamura: Sirius

Mizuki: Remus

Kousuke: James

Tomomi: Lily

* * *

Bulan Desember yang seakan berlari telah sampai ke penghujungnya. Desember tanggal 31. Hari terakhir di tahun itu.

"Apa!? Main Exploding Snap sambil menunggu detik-detik tahun baru?" seru Remus tidak percaya.

Sirius menguap lebar sambil berkata, "Ya, ampun… Jadi itu alasanmu mengumpulkan kami di malam tahun baru ini?"

Peter Pettigrew, atau biasa dikenal dengan julukan Wormtail, tersenyum lebar. "Ide yang bagus, kan!?" ucap anak laki-laki gemuk itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia langsung mengeluarkan wig berwarna emas (yang entah dia peroleh dari mana) yang menyerupai rambut Remus. Ia memakainya dan meniru gaya bicara Remus. "Tahun ini keluargaku pergi keluar kota. Makanya, aku tinggal di Hogwarts. Bosan, sih. Paling-paling aku akan menghabiskan akhir tahun dengan membaca saja." Peter segera melepaskan wig warna keemasan itu dan menggantiknya dengan wig warna hitam yang berantakan, menyerupai rambut James. Tak lupa, Peter juga mengenakan kacamata bulat khas James Potter. "Kalau aku, tinggal di Hogwarts karena kalau di rumah pasti ibu akan menyuruhku membersihkan rumah. Kabur, ah!" katanya sambil meniru-niru gaya bicara James. Berikutnya, giliran Sirius yang ia tiru. Dengan rambut palsu berwarna hitam sebahu, Peter mengimitasi gaya bicara Sirius yang cuek. "Kalau aku, paling-paling akan tidur seharian di sini. Soalnya, keluargaku sudah membuangku, sih. Jadi aku tidak punya rumah untuk kembali musim dingin ini."

"Sialan..." gumam ketiga temannya yang tidak setuju dengan penuturan dari sandiwara tunggal Peter Pettigrew itu.

"Kupikir acara akhir tahun kalian juga pasti membosankan. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita melewatkan akhir tahun bersama-sama? Daripada tidur di kamar. Lagipula, tahun ini menjadi tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts." kata Peter, menatap ketiga sahabatnya penuh harapan.

James menghela napas panjang. "Ya, sudah..." gumamnya. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau protes juga dia tetap tidak akan mendengarkan kita." sambung James sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya malas-malasan, diikuti oleh Sirius yang sama malasnya dengan James.

"Sip!!" seru Peter senang. "Pertama-tama melawan Frank!!" Peter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan bersiap untuk melawan Frank. "Sirius! James! Siap-siap, ya! Aku akan mulai seka... Main yang serius, dong!!" serunya kesal saat melihat Sirius dan James malah duduk-duduk di depan perapian, menghangatkan tubuh.

"Wah... Semangat sekali." James menggerutu pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Entahlah." sahut Sirius, sama kesalnya dengan James. "Padahal 'kan cuacanya dingin."

James melirik Sirius dan berkata, "Sudah sana! Asuh Wormtail!"

"Lho?" Sang Animagus berwujud anjing itu langsung menatap James dengan tatapan sebal. "Kenapa harus aku yang mengasuh dia?! Kalau mengasuh anak itu, kamu saja yang melakukannya!" ujarnya kesal.

"Memangnya aku ini tempat penitipan anak, apa?!" balas James, sama kesalnya dengan Sirius.

Melihat pertengkaran 2 orang sahabatnya itu, Peter menghentikan permainan dan menghampiri keduanya, mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepala mereka. "Sudahlah. Jangan rusak persahabatan kita!" Perkataan Peter tidak digubris oleh kedua Animagus lainnya.

Melihat Wormtail tidak bisa mengotrol Sirius dan James, Remus memutuskan sudah saatnya bagi manusia serigala ini untuk turun tangan. "Ayo, hentikan." katanya, seraya menghampiri ketiganya. "Tidak enak dilihat orang lain!"

"Remus!" Peter menatap Remus dengan perasaan lega. Biasanya, mereka berdua akan berhenti kalau Remus yang melerai.

Ternyata salah besar.

"Pokoknya, James harus main yang serius!!" ujar Remus sambil menunjuk James.

"Betul, betul!" dukung Sirius, ikut memojokkan James.

Tidak mau kalah dari Remus, James berkata, "Lho? Remus sendiri kalau tidak mau main Lebih baik tidur saja di kamar!" tuduhnya.

"Betul, betul!!" kata Sirius, ikut menimpali dan mendukung omongan James.

"Kamu sendiri dari tadi mengeluh terus, tahunya main juga, kan!!" seru Remus kesal, sambil menunjuk Sirius.

"Betul! Dasar anjing tanpa tuan yang kesepian!!" sambar James, mendukung omongan Remus.

"Sudahlah, hentikan!" Peter mencoba sekali lagi untuk melerai sahabat-sahabatnya. Cukup sulit, karena Remus malah ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran yang tidak jelas itu. "Kita 'kan bersahabat... Ini akhir tahun. Kok, malah berantem, sih?"

"Justru karena ini akhir tahun, kami menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang menumpuk selama setahun ini!!" seru Sirius, membuat Peter terlonjak kaget. Bentakan Sirius itu kemudian dibalas tak kalah kasar dan kerasnya oleh James.

"Betul!!" seru si anak berkacamata itu. "Sebetulnya untuk itu kita kumpul di sini, kan?!!"

"Menarik sekali cara kamu mengatakannya!!" timpal Remus dengan suara lantang dan keras seperti kedua sahabatnya. Inilah awal dari perang mulut mereka.

"Heh!! Kalau kamu mengaku-aku sebagai Prefect, bersikaplah seperti seorang Prefect! Jangan malah keterlaluan!!"

"Hah! Lebih baik daripada kamu yang memegang nama Black tapi tidak diakui oleh keluargamu!"

"Gara-gara tingkah lakumu itu kamu ditolak Lily terus!"

"Betul!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Alaah...! Padahal kamu anak cengeng! Waktu kabur dari rumah, kamu menangis di dadaku!"

"Hei!! Tidak ada yang mau berpacaran sama kamu karena otakmu kosong!"

"Anak cengeng! Licik! Menyebalkan!"

"Kaki pendek! Mata empat! Sombong!"

"Maniak belajar! Norak! Sok suci!"

Frank dan anak-anak Gryffindor yang tinggal selama liburan musim dingin hanya menatap ketiga penghuni Gryffindor yang terus melontarkan ejekan demi ejekan. Sementara, Peter yang terperangkap di tengah-tengah mereka tidak sanggup melerai mereka.

"Aku ada pesta bersama anak-anak Ravenclaw! Ada yang mau ikut?!" ajak Frank, yang kemudian disambut meriah oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Meninggalkan keempat Marauders untuk berurusan dengan masalahnya masing-masing.

"Huh! Aku sudah muak! Kita akhiri saja tahun ini sekarang!" seru James kesal. Dia mulai berjalan menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Akhir tahun yang menyebalkan!" ujar Sirius. Dia juga mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju lukisan. "Di tahun depan nanti, aku putus hubungan dengan kalian untuk sementara waktu!" Dengan perkataan terakhirnya barusan, Sirius memanjat lubang lukisan dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawan dengan arah yang diambil James.

"James... Sirius..." panggil Peter lemah. "Bagaimana ini, Moony?" tanya Peter dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biarkan saja!" sahut Remus. Ia sedang mengancingkan jaketnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Habis, kepribadian kita berempat pada dasarnya memang tidak cocok, kok."

"Tapi, bukankah kita bersahabat? Padahal aku ingin kita melewati tahun baru ini bersama..." gumam Peter, lemas.

"Wormtail, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu sering menggembar-gemborkan 'persahabatan' kita!" ucap Remus dengan ketus sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Peter yang masih mematung di dalam ruang rekreasi.

"A... apa? Arrrgghh!!" erang Peter, frustrasi dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. "Kalian semua bicara seenaknya! Bisanya berkelahi melulu!! Aku benci kalian semua!!" jeritnya mengamuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan kesal lorong menuju lukisan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau ke dapur dulu, baru tidur..." gumam Peter. Diambilnya jaket miliknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa menenangkan diri dan memuaskan hasrat cacing di dalam perutnya di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

Peter memasuki dapur dan segera disambut oleh seorang House-Elf.

"Sir, selamat datang!" sapa sang House-Elf. "Nama saya Ginger, Sir. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hmm... berhubung hari ini sangat dingin, aku mau makanan yang hangat. Bagaimana kalau semangkok mie bakso?" kata Peter. Membayangkan makanan itu saja sudah membuat air liur menetes dari mulutnya.

"Tentu, Sir! Mie bakso akan siap dalam waktu singkat!" Maka, Ginger pun meninggalkan Peter untuk membuat pesanannya itu.

Peter mengambil tempat duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca majalah Quidditch. Sepertinya, banyak anak Hogwarts yang kelaparan menjelang detik-detik tahun baru. Peter tidak bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu karena majalah Quidditch yang dibacanya menutupi wajahnya.

"Silakan, Sir!" seru Ginger dengan ceria sambil meletakkan semangkok besar mie bakso diantara Peter dan anak laki-laki misterius itu.

"Wah, cepat juga." Peter mengambil mangkok itu, tapi sepasang tangan juga meraih mangkok itu, membuat Peter mendongak dan terkejut setengah mati. Ternyata, anak misterius yang duduk berhadapan dengannya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat itu.

James.

"Ke, kenapa kamu ada disini?!" tanya James histeris.

"Kamu juga! Ini tempat favoritku, tahu!!" balas Peter, tak kalah kesalnya dengan James. "Dan mie ini punyaku! Seenaknya saja mau kau ambil!!"

"Hei!! Itu punyaku!! Aku pesan duluan!!"

"Berisik amat, sih!!" Muncullah suara lainnya, kesal. "Bisa tidak makan dengan tenang!?"

Peter dan James baru saja akan membalas teguran dari orang asing itu, tapi terlalu shock untuk mengeluarkan suara. Karena ternyata anak laki-laki yang menegur mereka barusan adalah Sirius.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?!" tanya Sirius histeris seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Peter dan James.

Belum sempat Peter dan James membalas omongan Sirius, pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah Remus Lupin sambil berseru ceria kepada House-Elf yang ada. "Aku mau mie baksonya satu, yang banyak, ya!!" Melihat sosok sahabat-sahabatnya, Remus terlonjak. "Ya, ya ampun!? Kalian mau mencegat aku, ya?!"

"Enak saja!! Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!! Kalian pergi saja ke tempat lain!!" jerit James kesal.

Ginger hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tamu-tamunya. "Cuma ada satu cara."

* * *

Peter sedang berjalan di jalanan Hogsmeade yang ramai. Banyak orang turun ke jalan untuk menikmati Tahun Baru yang akan segera sampai beberapa jam lagi. Peter benar-benar sebal harus berakhir di jalanan yang dinginnya menusuk tulang itu. Sudah susah payah ia sampai ke dapur yang hangat, malah diusir karena James, Sirius, dan Remus mengganggunya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana kalau ia menetap di kastil. Ia tidak mau tidur duluan. Gengsi. Peter yakin kalau Sirius, James, bahkan Remus akan menertawakannya kalau mereka mendapati Peter tidur mendahului mereka. Ia juga tidak mungkin ke perpustakaan. Jangankan duduk selama semenit di perpustakaan, menginjakkan kaki di lantainya saja sudah membuat Peter sakit perut. Dia sedikit alergi dengan perpustakaan yang menjadi gudang buku. Maklum. Ia alergi dengan buku.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu di Zonko." gumam Peter. Sambil merapatkan jaketnya untuk menahan dingin, Peter pun melangkah ke Zonko's Joke Shop. Baru saja ia membuka pintu toko, dilihatnya James di dalam.

Bukan. Jangan Zonko. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantor pos. Aku baru ingat belum mengirim ucapan selamat tahun baru, batin Peter. Begitu ia sampai, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Kali ini Sirius yang langsung melontarkan pandangan tak senang.

Sial... jerit Peter.

Keluar dari kantor pos, ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju Honeydukes. Sebatang lolipop dan sebungkus penuh permen lezat hasil racikan Honeydukes mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Bel kecil di atas pintu Honeydukes berbunyi ketika Peter mendorongnya. Toko penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang sibuk memilih-milih permen. Ditatapnya toko dengan tatapan bahagia. Hanya ada satu hal di dunia yang bisa membuat Peter bahagia, yaitu makanan. Terutama makanan manis. Segera ia menuju rak yang memuat berbagai variasi coklat di sampingnya. Diulurkannya tangan gemuknya untuk meraih sebatang coklat bertabur kacang, favoritnya, tapi tangan lain menghalanginya. Peter menoleh dengan cepat, ingin memarahi siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi dirinya dengan makanan incarannya. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di sampingnya.

Remus Lupin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Peter bergegas meninggalkan Honeydukes. Dia mengumpat, kesal dengan nasibnya yang terus menerus bertemu dengan ketiga temannya. Kenapa?! Kenapa harus bertemu dengan mereka di saat ia tidak ingin!!? Sebaalll... Sang Animagus berwujub tikus itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sinar terang dari Three Broomsticks dan tawa riang terdengar dari dalam penginapan. Aku butuh segelas Butterbeer, pikirnya. Mungkin segelas Firewhiskey juga boleh. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, ia membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam penginapan yang hangat. Sambil tersenyum riang karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan tiga orang Marauders lainnya, Peter berjalan dengan langkah riang gembira menuju bar.

"Rosmerta," sapa Peter ceria kepada pemilik penginapan itu. "Aku mau..."

"Butterbeernya satu ukuran besar."

Aneh... Kenapa terdengar 3 suara lain selain suaraku? Sedikit ragu, Peter menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, mendapati ekspresi terkejut dan sebal seorang James Potter. Ditolehnya ke sebelah kanan, ekspresi yang sama juga dilontarkan oleh Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi!" bentak James, frustrasi.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!!" balas Peter, kesal.

"Kamu juga!!" timpal Remus.

"Aku sudah muak melihat muka kalian!" erang Sirius.

Tanpa basa-basi dan disertai tatapan aneh dari pengunjung penginapan serta pemiliknya, keempat anak Gryffindor itu segera melesat menuju pintu dan berjalan ke 4 arah yang berlawanan.

"Huh!" dengus Remus kesal.

"Daah!" bisik James sinis.

"Heh. Sayonara!" gumam Sirius sebal.

Peter terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil menggerutu pelan. "Uh... Kenapa, sih, ketemu terus?! Padahal aku lagi tidak mau ketemu dengan mereka!"

"Peter?"

Peter mendongak dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah menatapnya bingung. Lily Evans.

"Lily?" gumam Peter bingung sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya James pernah memberitahuku jalan rahasia menuju Hogsmeade dari kastil. Jadi, saat aku bosan dengan kamarku, aku pergi kesini." jawab Lily disertai cengiran merasa bersalah. Jelas saja ia merasa bersalah, karena ia tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada penghuni Hogwarts lainnya, terutama juniornya. "Jangan beritahu yang lainnya, ya." pintanya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Dumbledore tahu dia menyelinap keluar di malam hari. Bisa-bisa, lencana Ketua Muridnya diambil paksa.

"Tenang saja! Rahasiamu aman padaku!"

Lily tersenyum senang mendengar balasan dari Peter. Tunggu. Lily merasa ada yang kurang, tapi apa ya?

"Mana... James, Sirius, dan Remus?" tanya Lily sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tapi tidak menemukan 3 orang yang ia cari.

Mendengar nama mereka bertiga, raut muka Peter langsung berubah menjadi masam. "Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." balasnya sinis.

"Lho? Apa yang terjadi?" Tumben-tumbennya 4 orang Marauders ini tidak jalan bersama-sama. Bukankah mereka selalu terlihat bersama, baik suka maupun duka?

"Mereka jahat! Masa' waktu aku mengajak mereka main Exploding Snap sambil menunggu tahun baru, mereka tidak mau?!" tutur Peter kesal. "Mana pakai bertengkar segala lagi! katanya mereka menumpahkan semua ketidakpuasan yang menumpuk selama tahun ini. Masa' pakai teriak-teriak seperti itu pula! Sampai-sampai Remus juga membenciku! Awas saja! Kalau Sirius tidak lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan mulutnya, aku tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi! Aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan James yang licik! Semuanya bertindak seenaknya, sama sekali tidak sensitif!!"

Lily tersenyum sambil mendengarkan omelan dan ocehan Peter. "Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya?"

"HAH?!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Dari tadi kamu terus membicarakan mereka." kata Lily sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku melihat kalian berempat, aku bisa mengerti perbedaan antara teman dan sahabat. Dan menurutku kalian itu bersahabat. Kalau memang kepribadian dan minat kalian benar-benar berbeda, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan titik temu. Walaupun kelihatannya kalian berpencar dan saling membelakangi, tapi pasti hati kalian saling berdampingan dan melihat arah yang sama." Lily menoleh sambil tersenyum, menatap Peter yang masih mendengarkan perkataan Lily. "Aku iri dengan kalian. Pasti susah mencari sahabat seperti mereka."

Penuturan Lily benar-benar telah membuka mata Peter. Lily benar. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabatnya. Di kala senang dan bahagia, mereka selalu ada di samping Peter untuk membagi kebahagian bersama. Di saat sedih, dengan lapang dada mereka akan terus berada di samping Peter, mencoba untuk mengurangi kepedihan dan kesedihan yang dialami. Mereka tidak pernah peduli apa perkataan orang. Mereka selalu ada untuk Peter.

"Aku mau mencari mereka!" seru Peter sambil melesat pergi, meninggalkan Lily yang tersenyum puas.

* * *

Peter sudah menyusuri seluruh sudut Hogsmeade untuk menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya, namun tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka tidak ditemui. Dia kembali datang ke Zonko, berharap bisa menemukan Sirius atau James, tapi kedua anak itu tidak ada. Dia berjalan menuju Honeydukes, berharap menemukan Remus, tapi manusia serigala yang ia cari itu juga tidak ada. Three Broomsticks juga sudah ia hampiri, bahkan sampai bertanya kepada Madam Rosmerta tentang keberadaan 3 orang Marauders tersebut, tapi sang pemilik penginapan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Peter keluar dari penginapan dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Ia berjalan tanpa arah di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang semakin padat. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya menuju ke sebuah tempat. Shrieking Shack. Dengan penuh harap, Peter memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah reyot itu. Harapannya semakin besar saat mendengar adanya gerakan-gerakan dari lantai dua. Dipanjatnya tangga kayu yang berderit dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, gembira akan segera bertemu dengan temannya.

"Teman-teman!!" serunya sambil membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ternyata, suara-suara yang ia dengar adalah suara tikus-tikus yang berjalan hilir mudik ke sana kemari di atas lantai berdebu.

Dengan kecewa, Peter terpaksa kembali ke jalan dengan kepala tertunduk lemas. "Waktu tidak ingin bertemu, kita bertemu." bisiknya lirih. "Tapi, waktu ingin bertemu malah tidak ada. James... Sirius... Remus..."

Peter berjalan dengan lunglai diantara orang-orang yang sedang menanti pergantian tahun di jalanan Hogsmeade. Dimainkannya tongkat sihirnya dengan lemas. Tahun baru kali ini benar-benar menyedihkan untuk Peter. Ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dan teman-temannya tidak ada di dekatnya untuk berbagi momen tahun baru bersama-sama.

Tak sengaja, seseorang menabraknya, membuat Peter menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya yang sedang ia mainkan, membuat tongkat kayu itu terlempar sekitar setengah meter di depannya. "Ah, tongkatku." Peter baru saja membungkuk untuk memungut tongkat sihirnya, tapi seseorang telah mengambilkan tongkat itu untuknya. Peter mendongak perlahan.

Sirius, Remus, dan James, ketiganya hendak mengambil tongkat sihir Peter di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah..."

"Kalian buat apa ke sini?!" seru Sirius, segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Bukannya kalian sudah pulang?!" tanya Remus tidak percaya.

"'Kan, sudah kublilang kita berpisah di sini!" erang James kesal.

"Aah.. Ngaku saja. Kamu merasa kesepian lalu mencari aku, kan?" tebak Remus disertai senyum menyebalkan kepada Sirius.

Muka Sirius sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Remus. "Uuh!! Ge-er! Itu sih, kamu!!"

"Hah! Mencurigakan..." ejek James.

"Apa, sih?!!" Sirius menatap James dengan sebal.

Sementara ketiga orang Marauders itu sedang sibuk bertengkar, Peter menoleh ke atas langit dan mendapati angka 6 yang dibentuk dari kembang api bersinar di langit. Angka 6 itu segera berganti menjadi angka 5, membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menghitung mundur tahun baru yang hampir sampai.

"5!! 4!! 3!! 2!! 1!!"

Semua orang di jalanan bersorak sorai gembira. Bahkan, orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan sengaja untuk keluar dari ruangan yang hangat dan merayakannya bersama dengan orang-orang lain, saling mengucapkan selamat tahun baru kepada semua orang yang mereka temui di jalan.

Keempat Marauders hanya saling lirik dalam diam, masih ragu untuk melontarkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan. Tapi, keheningan dan pertengkaran bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan Marauders. Perlahan-lahan, bibir mereka mulai menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan perlahan-lahan pula, mereka mengucapkan selamat tahun baru bersamaan.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Peter tersenyum cerah melihat persahabatan mereka tidak kandas begitu saja.

"Akhirnya begini, ya." desah Remus sambil tersenyum.

"Berteman lagi, jadinya?" tanya James. Dipamerkannya deretan gigi, membentuk cengiran lebar.

"Sepertinya tahun ini aku harus tenggang rasa dengan kalian." gumam Sirius sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan tongkat sihir Peter kepada pemiliknya.

"Ayo!!" Peter langsung berlari meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Yang terakhir sampai di asrama harus mentraktir yang lainnya selama seminggu!!"

"Dasar..."

Sirius, Remus, dan James segera menyusul Peter yang sudah berlari mendahului mereka sambil tertawa-tawa ceria. Lalu...

"Siapa yang lewat jalanan ramai begini?!!" seru James kesal. Mereka berempat terdesak diantara kerumunan orang yang masih berpesta di tahun baru di jalanan utama Hogsmeade.

"Kalian, kan, tahu aku buta arah. Kenapa malah mengikutiku?" balas Peter kesal, mencoba untuk membela dirinya. Tubuhnya tehimpit antara James dan Sirius.

"AKU MAU PULANG!!" jerit Sirius kesal dan frustrasi.

"PULANG SANA, KALAU BISA!!" balas Remus tak kalah kencangnya dengan jeritan Sirius. Dia sendiri sedang mati-matian menerobos kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Ini dia. Seri berikutnya dari seri Harry Potter crossover Harlem Beat. Maklum, libur semester sampe sebulan bikin gue mesti puter otak buat menghibur diri. Yang ada, gue menghabiskan waktu ngebaca Harlem Beat dari awal ampe akhir kayak orang tolol... Tapi, emang Harlem Beat gak ada matinya! Sampe sekarang masiiih... aja bisa ngebuat gue ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Haha. Aduuh... Jadi kangen sohib gue di SD.

Eh, entah kenapa, ya, pas gue ngebuat yang bagian Lily ngobrol sama Peter kok, gue berasa miris, ya? Ada yang ngerasa gitu juga, gak? Apa perasaan gue aja, ya??

Oiya, buat Moonzheng, 'Silver Snake'nya ntar kapan-kapan, ya? Oiya, sama 'Superstar' udah di update. Maaf kalo teori musiknya banyak. Maklum, masih stress sama ujian kemaren...

Bubye!!


End file.
